


An Unbreakable Bond

by jhwalter17



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: I'm mad they dont see each other, bromance is real, my heart, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwalter17/pseuds/jhwalter17
Summary: It's been 6 years since the end of the FAYZ, and Quinn has avoided Sam, always ignoring his texts and calls. What happened to their friendship, which used to be so strong, even after the FAYZ?
Relationships: Astrid Ellison/Sam Temple, Quinn Gaither/Lana Arwen Lazar, Quinn Gaither/Sam Temple bromance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Sam sat at his dining table, drinking coffee from a personalized mug that Astrid had bought him for their first anniversary of being married. He sighed, picking up his phone. Sam opened his texts, scrolling down through messages from Astrid, Dekka, Albert, Lana, and other people before one name catches his eye. Mom. Sam swallowed, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t talked to his mom since he had left the hospital six years ago. She always tried calling him on his birthday and on holidays. But Sam never picked up, despite Astrid telling him repeatedly to try and reconnect with her. She still talked to her parents, though it wasn’t that often. But how could he, when she had done such a horrible thing to Caine? Sam wouldn’t call him David. It was disrespectful to Caine’s legacy.

Sam looked up from his phone at the clock on the microwave. It read 1:34 AM. Sam sighed. Astrid had fallen asleep nearly four hours ago but Sam just couldn’t. He had tossed and turned for about fifteen minutes before coming downstairs. They were nearing the sixth anniversary of the FAYZ’s end but Sam was still having nightmares while Astrid...well, she had basically moved on. And Sam didn’t feel comfortable talking about it with her, or a therapist, or anyone really. He missed his friends, but Edilio didn't have a phone, Lana was in a mental hospital for her own safety, Dekka was doing Dekka things and had turned off her number a few weeks back, and Albert...well. No. Just no. And then there was Quinn. Sam bit his lip, scrolling down to be met with pages of his messages marked as ‘read.’ Quinn wouldn’t talk to him. He just seemed to be distancing himself from everyone. Though Sam definitely understood where he was coming from, he just missed Quinn. He didn’t know why he thought things would go back to at least semi-normal between them after the FAYZ, that they’d go surfing after school and go to the arcade and get ice cream and burgers or whatever. But Sam had only seen Quinn in passing at school and at interviews. And once they had graduated high school, Quinn moved to San Francisco to go to college and intern on a fishing boat. The last time Sam talked to him was when he texted Sam a simple goodbye before vanishing from his life. Gone. Did Sam miss him? Yeah. Even though they had grown apart during the FAYZ, they ended strong and were still good friends. So to Sam, it just felt like Quinn had betrayed him all over again. And Sam had tried time and time again to reach out to him, to ask if he could visit. But it was the same answer every time: silence. 

Sam’s finger hovered over the ‘call’ button. Was it even worth a shot? Sam downed the rest of his coffee, now cold. Eh, nothing to lose. Sam hit the button and held the phone up to his ear. It rang five times before the voicemail message played. Sam sighed, shoulders slumping. When the call asked him to leave a message, Sam said, “Hey, man. It’s...um. Sam. Just thought I’d call and, you know, check in, since it’s nearly been six years. I miss you and I hope you call back since I need someone to talk to and plus I really enjoyed having you as a friend. Alright, b─”

“Hey, Sam,” a weary voice replies.

Sam’s eyes widened, and he inhaled sharply. “Quinn, is…”

Quinn laughed softly. “Yeah. It’s me.”

Sam couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “It’s really you, huh?” He frowned. “Hey, idiot, why’d you wait so long to reply to me?”

Quinn cleared his throat. “I...I don’t...I…” he took a deep breath. “I just couldn’t, Sam. I love you, brah, but I just couldn’t. My head, I needed to clear it and just get away from everything, including you, for a while.”

“Do you need help, or anything professional? Lana’s...well, I don’t know if I should say.”

Quinn laughed again. “In a mental hospital? I know. We’ve been writing each other letters for a bit.”

Sam chuckled. “You still feel that way? Dude, it’s been six years, let her go.”

Sam could almost see Quinn smile, blushing. “She’s special,” Quinn responded. “And I care about her. And it was gradual re-exposure to you guys, that’s what my therapist told me at least. I’ve been seeing him for a while, it’s been really helpful. But it’s like when you get into a pool, you go one step at a time until it gets to your balls and then you’re like ahhh but you gotta keep going, y’know? Push through.”

Sam blinked before bursting into laughter. He covered his mouth with his hand to quiet himself. “Sorry, it’s like 2 in the morning. And that’s...right, I guess, but usually you should just jump in to get your whole body used to it. Not the best analogy.” Sam groaned, facepalming. “Oh no, Astrid’s infecting me even more.”

Quinn laughed. “How are you two, anyway?”

Sam sighed. “You know, I love her, but marriage has been interesting. But the relationship is steady, for now. Crossing fingers.”

“You guys are really happy, huh? I’m almost jealous.”

Sam grinned. “Well once Lana heals, you can go and sweep her off her feet.”

“Probably will be the other way around, to be honest, she comes on pretty strong.”

Sam scratched his cheek. “Yeah, you’re right. But that’s what we love about her. Anyway, um…” Sam took a deep breath. “You know, my invitation for you to move in with us still stands. We have a guest room that can be yours.”

Quinn stayed silent for a while, enough for Sam to think that he might have hung up. Finally, he replied. “No, I know. And I really appreciate it. It’s just...I have a pretty solid life here, you know? With my internship on the boat and new friends from school. And I love the city, I have a nice apartment with a great view of the harbor. I...I’m just happy, more than I have been in a while. And I don’t want to lose that.”

Sam’s lip trembled. “Right. Yeah. Don’t want to take that from you. I just miss you sometimes.”

Quinn sighed. “I get it. I really do, Sam. We were really good friends. And we still can be, without seeing each other frequently. I’m definitely going to start talking to you more now, since my therapist thinks it’s okay. But you can’t deny that we’ve become different people and can’t change that. I still love you, man, but I…” Quinn sniffed, fighting back a sob. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so emotional.”

A tear fell down Sam’s cheek. “No...we never really talked about our friendship like this. We were just distant and pushed down our feelings. Probably a stupid idea.”

Quinn laughed while starting to cry. “Yeah...yeah, stupid. Right. Anyway. Sam, I need you to know that I’ll be here for you more in the future and that I’m so sorry that I’ve been so distant. I feel really bad.”

Sam smiled, wiping away tears. “No, no…” he whispered. “Don’t apologize. I’m glad you’re getting the help you deserve.” Sam paused for a few seconds. “So...what now?”

Quinn sniffed. “How about we promise to call each other every Sunday and talk about our weeks and whatever? That way we can still keep in touch.”

Sam grinned. “Sounds like a great idea. And also if there’s ever an emergency, don’t hesitate to let me know. I’m here for you, man.”

“Same, brah. And...maybe I’ll try and visit. Not soon. Maybe in a couple of months, maybe a year. But eventually,” Quinn said.

Sam smiled, looking at the table. “Take as much time as you need. When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting. And who knows, maybe Lana will be ready by then too and we can double date.”

Quinn groaned. “Brah...stop. Please. It’s just cringy at this point.”

Sam giggled. “Just teasing you. I’m sure you and her will work something out. And, oh! We can go surfing! That is, if you remember how.”

Quinn chuckled. “Oh ho ho. Someone’s gotten cheeky. You must forget, sir, that once one picks up the board, he never forgets the board. I’ll bet I’m still better than you,” Quinn declared.

Sam grinned. “We’ll see. Who knows, maybe I’ll get some practice.”

“You wouldn’t dare...it’s boring when you’re alone, anyway.”

“I have other friends who surf!” Sam exclaimed.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“This is stupid. I have to go and take my dog for a walk,” Quinn muttered. “Your voice woke her up.”

Sam’s eyes widened in excitement. He had always wanted a dog but Astrid wouldn’t let him since she liked cats. “You have a dog?! Brah, you should’ve told me you know I love dogs. What breed?”

“Oh, well I got her only like a few weeks ago, so she’s still a puppy, a Bernese Mountain Dog, but her name’s...um, it's Breeze. You know. Like...It just felt right.” Quinn swallowed, holding back tears again. "I miss her every day."

Sam bit his lip, hand shaking. “Me too. And that’s...that’s a great name.”

Quinn chuckled. “It is, isn’t it? She’s pretty hyper, too. But I love her. Alright, geez, down, girl.” He sighed. “Listen, Sam, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you next week, okay? And tell Astrid and Diana hi for me.”

Sam smiled softly. “Okay, Quinn. Bye. And thanks again for picking up.” Sam hit ‘end call’ and placed the phone down, exhaling.

They might have grown apart and become different people, but the bond they shared wouldn’t break so easily. Not after all they had endured. Not after all they had experienced. Because when you’ve gone through hell together, it’s important to keep those you care about close to you. As they’re the ones you can talk to. They understand you. And that will never change.


End file.
